Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic assembly, more particularly to a magnetic assembly having a first substrate and a second substrate formed as a pair and having a magnetic element provided between the two substrates.
Brief Description of Prior Arts
The interior of electronic device and equipment for communication and transmission is formed by a plurality of active components and passive components. The passive components mentioned here are, for example, magnetic components, resistors and so on. The magnetic component, such as transformer, inductor, has the property of generating a magnetic field upon the introduction of electric current. As electronic equipments are in pursuit of miniaturization nowadays, the miniaturization of the magnetic components is imperative too. Further, in order that the magnetic components can be easily fixed on the circuit board, the magnetic components are packaged as similar to the configuration of integrated chips. Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,454 B2 entitled “Integrated device providing overcurrent and overvoltage protection and common-mode filtering to data bus interface”, a magnetic component (called electronic component herein) having its overall volume effectively reduced is disclosed. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional magnetic component 10 is formed by a substrate 101 and a magnetic component 102. The magnetic component 102 is electrically connected on the substrate 101. Apart from the places with electrical connection, the unused block B of the substrate 101 occupies a certain proportion of its overall area. Therefore, when taking the manufacturing cost into serious consideration, the block B should be discarded to reduce raw material required for manufacturing the substrate 101 so as to avoid wasting the raw material for production. Referring to FIG. 2, the magnetic assembly 10 is usually fixed on a circuit board 11 by surface mount technology (SMT) process, so that the magnetic assembly 10 can be precisely connected to an electrical connection portion 111 of the circuit board 11. However, the solder liquid used in the SMT process is often unable to enter smoothly in between the substrate 101 and the electrical connection portion 111, so that the magnetic assembly 10 is unable to be attached to the circuit board 11 firmly. Therefore, the structure of conventional magnetic assembly 10 still has room to be improved further.